Days of Summer
by coffeelover98
Summary: Ketika cinta datang menyapa untuk kedua kalinya. Chapter 4 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Days of Summer**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

.

* * *

><p><em>Love is the best medicine, and there is more than enough to go around once you open your heart.<em>

_-Julie Marie_

.

Silau matahari menyergap begitu Haibara Ai menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari pintu pesawat. Dia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba membaui wangi musim panas Tokyo. Ah, betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Dia mencoba menghitung berapa lama waktu terentang ketika terakhir kalinya dia merasakan panasnya terik matahari Jepang. Tiga tahun? Lima tahun?

Tidak.

Hari ini tepat tujuh tahun sepuluh hari Ai meninggalkan Japan dan pergi ke New York bersama Profesor Agasa. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang pendek. Tokyo bahkan telah berubah begitu banyak, walau sengatan panasnya terasa sama. Setelah menghapus peluh keringat yang mulai bercucuran, Ai menuju konter untuk memesan taksi. Bahasa Jepangnya masih sangat fasih walau dia jarang menggunakannya di Amerika. Riuh ramainya bandara membuatnya kenangan mulai membanjirinya. Suara percakapan dalam bahasa Jepang, sosok orang-orang berlalu lalang—dia pernah merasakannya… ketika pertama kali dia tiba di Tokyo bertahun-tahun yang lalu, disaat dia baru lulus dari Harvard dan organisasi menawarkan posisi untuk meneruskan penelitian orang tuanya…

Ai menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar untuk mengusir kenangan itu dan dia memfokuskan pada taksi yang mendekat.

"Beika City, Block 21." Kata-katanya keluar begitu saja, sepertinya mantera walau dia tak pernah mengatakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Supir taksi itu mengangguk dan menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam. Suara mesin menderu membelah udara. Ai menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok sofa dan mengatur posisinya sehingga dia bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Dipandangnya keluar, menikmati pemandangan yang telah lama tak dia jumpai. Suasana kota berubah banyak, deretan bangunan menjulang tinggi, silau matahari menyilaukan dan memantulkan bayangan pada wajah Ai. Gadis itu telah berubah begitu banyak sepanjang sembilan tahun ini, ketika dia memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan antidote APTX-4869.. Rambut pirang strawberrynya terpotong pendek, berayun begitu dia menggerakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kematangan dan keanggunan yang tak pernah pudar walau dalam keadaan apapun.

"Anda terlihat asing, nona… Pertama kali datang ke Jepang?" suara pria datar mengagetkannya, Ai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersenyum sedikit, "Aku pernah tinggal disini selama beberapa tahun."

Pria taksi separuh baya itu tersenyum lalu mengerling dari balik kaca spionnya. "Jadi sekarang nona berencana untuk tinggal disini seterusnya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ai tertegun. _Tinggal disini untuk seterusnya? _Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Tidak. Aku cuma seminggu saja disini."

Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan Ai dalam keheningan. Dia sama sekali tidak berencana untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Kota ini penuh dengan kenangan yang tak ingin dia ungkit lagi. Yang hendak dia kubur jauh-jauh.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti dan pak supir itu turun untuk mengambil koper dari bagasi. Setelah membayar ongkos dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Ai mengatupkan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan pintu Kudo Mansion yang megah. Koper kecilnya terasa berat di genggaman. Sambil menghela nafas beberapa kali, Ai menekan bel. Sekali. Dua kali.

Terdengar suara-suara dari dalam.

"Otou-san… apa Heiji oji-san ketinggalan sesuatu?" samar-samar suara anak kecil keluar dan menembus pintu. Lalu terdengar derap langkah kaki berlarian mendekat diikuti suara ceklek kunci diputar.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Seraut wajah anak laki-laki berusia kira-kira lima tahun menyambut tatapan Ai, kemiripannya dengan detektif tertentu yang dikenalnya begitu nyata. Seperti melihat Edogawa Conan sekali lagi. Ai mendengus pelan mengingat hal itu.

"Siapa itu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu tidak boleh membuka pintu sembarangan, Toshiro?" suara pria yang amat dikenal Ai—mendekat.

Ai ingin mengatakan sesuatu—tapi suaranya tercekat. Dia hanya menatap Kudo Shinichi yang alih-alih menarik anaknya menjauh dari pintu, malah berdiri mematung. Tangannya yang mencengkeram bahu putranya, mengepal tanpa sadar.

"Haibara…" desisnya hampir tak terdengar. Toshiro yang memperhatikan bagaimana kedua orang itu saling memandang, mencoba merangkul kaki ayahnya untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Siapa dia, otou-san?" tanyanya heran.

Keheningan buyar, Shinichi gagap mengeluarkan suaranya, "D—dia teman lama otou-san. H—Haibara! Ayo masuklah…"

Ai tersenyum tipis dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tamu Kudo Mansion yang luas. Seperti memori dan kenangan yang terkubur begitu lama tapi diam-diam menyelinap keluar. Shinichi akhirnya nyengir dan menarik koper dari tangan Ai. "Ada apa yang membawamu kembali, Haibara?" Dia segera menyilakan Ai untuk duduk di sofa kulit hitamnya yang empuk sementara Toshiro menghilang ke dalam, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang pr musim panas.

"Menurutmu, Kudo-kun?" tanya Ai balik. Shinichi mengamati wajah gadis itu, kerinduan menerpanya. Ucapan sarkastik Ai dan suaranya yang tenang merupakan salah satu hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Shinichi hanya tersenyum. Tapi tak mampu menutupi kelopak matanya yang kuyu seperti tak tidur selama beberapa hari. Ai ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tak mampu mengumpulkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk selama melihat Shinichi. Segala kata-kata yang telah dipersiapkannya, seperti tersendat di tenggorokannya.

"Eh…" ujar Ai dan Shinichi hampir berbarengan.

"Kau duluan…" gumam Shinichi.

"A—aku datang untuk minta maaf mewakili Hakase… kami tidak bisa datang di saat pemakaman Ran-san..." Begitu Shinichi mendengar nama itu, dia menjengit. Ada ekspresi kesakitan tapi hanya sesaat. Raut wajahnya kembali normal walau masih tersisa pias pucat.

"Aku sudah tau tentang serangan jantung Hakase. Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"Dia telah keluar dari rumah sakit. Fusae-san yang merawatnya…"

"…"

Shinichi tak berkata-kata lagi, mereka diam dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. Ai mengigit bibirnya pelan, waktu yang terentang begitu lama membuat mereka canggung. Masing-masing tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana pada satu sama lainnya.

"Haibara… Kau tinggal di Tokyo berapa lama?" Shinichi akhirnya membuka suara.

"Seminggu… aku tak bisa meninggalkan Hakase terlalu lama walau Fusae-san merawatnya. Lagipula aku harus ke London dua minggu lagi."

"London?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Aku diterima di Oxford."

"Bukankah Ayumi-chan bilang kalau kau melanjutkan ke Harvard?"

"Aku diterima di dua universitas. Tapi aku memilih London."

Alis Shinichi berkerut. "Ada apa dengan London?"

"Mungkin… karena aku suka suasananya?" kata Ai dengan nada menantang. Shinichi tertawa pelan, lalu dia menggumam, "Kau tinggal di mana sekarang? Maksudku—di Tokyo."

"A-aku belum tau," sahut Ai datar.

Shinichi mengangkat wajahnya, mencermati Ai. "Tinggallah disini…" Dia menggaruk hidungnya walau tak gatal, "kami hanya berdua—aku dan Toshiro—jadi tak akan jadi masalah."

"Ah, merepotkanmu saja. Aku akan memesan hotel nanti."

"Jangan!" ujar Shinichi keras tanpa sadar. Ai mengangkat alisnya heran. Detektif itu merendahkan suaranya lagi, agak malu. "Umm… Kau bisa tinggal disini."

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Ai menemukan kesepian yang terpantul pada bola mata kebiruan Shinichi, dan pria itu merasakan ketenangan yang pernah dia dapatkan bertahun-tahun dulu sewaktu tubuhnya mengecil.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Ai mengalah. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak berminat untuk jadi pembantumu selama menginap disini, Kudo-kun." Matanya beralih pada tumpukan buku-buku, gunungan panci dan piring yang belum dicuci di dapur beserta bekas-bekas guntingan kertas yang sepertinya hasil pr musim panas Toshiro berserakan di atas meja.

Shinichi tertawa, _Ai tak pernah berubah_, walau waktu terentang memisahkan mereka…

"_Welcome to Kudo Mansion_," Shinichi berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mata birunya berkilauan.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

><p>AN : ini fic yang bener-bener terinspirasi dari satu gambar Shinichi-Ai yang gw temui di PIXIV. Pic yang dijadikan wallpaper di hp gw, menghantui gw dengan menjejalkan berbagai macam plot bagaimana Shinichi dan Ai seharusnya bersatu. Jadi, daripada membiarkan banjiran mood menghilang, gw memilih untuk mengetiknya. dan... jadilah fic ini. Fic ini bakal panjang walau tiap chapternya hanya terdiri dari 1000an kata saja.

Fic ini tentang bagaimana kita memberikan kesempatan untuk cinta. Untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Untuk kehilangan. Untuk rasa sakit. Untuk percaya kalau cinta itu ada walau ujung2nya bakal ada penolakan, kepedihan ataupun kesedihan. untuk cinta yang hilang dan yang akan kembali.

Gw uda ketik sampai chapter 3, akan diupload secepatnya begitu ada waktu ;) fic ini hanya berisikan genre "slices of life". Ga ada pembunuhan yang bombastis atau drama yang mengharubiru seperti sinetron... hanya potongan hidup sehari-hari Shinichi dan Ai. Bagaimana cinta datang, memberi kesempatan, untuk menyembuhkan luka.

Judul diambil dari lagu Those Hazy Dazy Crazy Days of Summer oleh Nat King Cole. Pic yg gw blg itu ada di cover image fic ini. Credit to the owner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Love is friendship that has caught fire. It's quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving, it is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses._

_-Ann Landers_

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

><p>"Ayooo, Toshiro! Tendang bola kemari!"<p>

Terlihat seorang anak kecil melempar bola sepak yang alih-alih melambung ke ayahnya tapi melenceng tiga meter ke kanan. "Maaf, Otou-san!" seru anak itu sambil berlari mengejar bola dengan bersemangat. Ai yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi besi berukir di taman Kudo Mansion yang luas memperhatikan permainan mereka dengan tanpa ekspresi. Dia berulang kali menyeka keringatnya dan menggeser posisi tubuhnya lebih nyaman. Setelahnya Ai melayangkan pandangannya ke gedung bercat putih yang berdiri kokoh di samping Kudo Mansion. Terasa nostalgia karena Ai pernah tinggal di rumah milik Hakase itu selama beberapa waktu lamanya. Lalu rumah itu dijual bersamaan dengan kepindahan mereka ke Amerika. Seingat Ai, rumah itu dibeli oleh sepasang pensiunan tua dengan empat orang anak. Ditajamkan pendengarannya, dia sepertinya mendengar alunan musik dari piano yang nadanya sangat familiar di telinganya dari rumah milik Hakase itu dulu.

"AWAS! HAIBARA!"

Ai menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan desingan bola lewat dengan hanya jarak sepuluh sentimeter dari wajahnya. Matanya membesar karena terkejut. Sedangkan Shinichi dan Toshiro berlari-lari kecil menujunya. "Kau tak kena kan, Haibara?" tanya Shinichi cemas sedangkan Toshiro hanya bisa membelakakan matanya. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, "Keberanianmu patut diperhitungkan, Toshiro-kun." Yang dipanggil hanya mengerut di belakang kaki ayahnya.

"Ayo minta maaf, Toshiro…" kata Shinichi sambil menyenggol bahu anaknya, tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumamnya melihat ketakutan anaknya pada Ai. Ngomong-ngomong dia sendiri dulu juga takut pada Ai kalau gadis itu sedang moody dan sulit ditebak perasaannya.

"A—aku minta maaf, Haibara-neechan," gagap Toshiro.

Ai tersenyum kecil, "Yah… aku seharusnya sudah bisa menebak kalau melihat gurunya siapa…" terdengar protes seruan 'hey' dari Shinichi tapi Ai mengabaikannya lalu lanjutnya, "itu tidak apa-apa, cuma lainkali pastikan arah sepakanmu harus tepat sebelum menendang."

Toshiro hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau ingin menjadi pemain sepakbola, Toshiro-kun?" tanya Ai, dia memperhatikan baju replika seragam klub Barcelona-Dona yang dipakai anak itu, "Ingin menjadi Lionel MessiDona?"

Wajah anak itu berbinar cerah, "Benar! Aku ingin menjadi Lionel MessiDona. Dia yang terbaik di dunia!"

"Yang terbaik di dunia itu sekarang Christiano RonaldoNa, Toshiro. Aku sangat menyukai permainannya," potong Shinichi.

"Benar, sekaligus yang paling arogan," sambung Ai. Shinichi merengut, "Hey, dia pantas untuk arogan. Haibara… Kau lihat dia punya segalanya bukan? Ketampanan, produktivitas, efektivitas… kau bahkan belum melihat bagaimana sempurnanya statistik dia di atas lapangan."

"Aku tau segala sesuatu yang berkaitan tentang Mr. Arrogant termasuk statistik, performance, atau apapun karena bukan kau seorang saja yang tergila-gila dengan pesepakbola itu," kata Ai. Dia lalu bangkit berdiri dengan niat mencari bola yang melambung ke belakang taman. Alunan musik dentingan piano itu terdengar lagi.

"Eh, Haibara… bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang—" kata-kata Shinichi terpotong oleh bisikan Ai yang menyuruhnya diam. "Siapa yang tinggal di rumah Hakase sekarang?" tanya Ai ketika alunan musik itu tiba-tiba berhenti lagi dengan seketika.

"Sepasang suami istri tanpa anak. Mereka baru pindah kesini bulan lalu. Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi heran melihat kelakuan Ai.

"Kau dengar musik tadi?" wajah Ai seperti berpikir keras. Shinichi mengangguk, "Suaminya memainkan lagu ini hampir setiap hari. Ada apa Haibara?"

"Ini… lagu…" Ai tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia berputar dengan cepat kearah belakang untuk mencari bola tadi.

"Hey, ada apa sebenarnya? Haibara?" desak Shinichi. "Ini lagu siapa?" tapi gadis itu tak menjawab, dia mencari-cari bola itu hingga ke ujung pagar perbatasan halaman Kudo mansion dengan rumah bekas milik Hakase dulu.

Bola itu masih tak ditemukan, sepertinya memang telah terlempar ke halaman sebelah.

"Bagaimana ini, otou-san?" tanya Toshiro. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit takut. Ai mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Shinichi. Detektif itu menghela nafas. "Takeda-san bukan pria yang ramah. Toshiro pernah melemparkan bola ke halaman rumah mereka dan pria tua itu mengejar dan memarahinya."

"Sungguh orang yang kontras dengan Hakase…" gumam Ai. Shinichi mengangguk menyetujui. Gadis itu kemudian berkata, "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang pergi kerumah sebelah untuk mengambil bola itu?"

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya, ada apa dengan kebaikan hati Ai yang tiba-tiba ini. Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan lagu tadi. "Terserah, tapi kuperingatkan kalau Takeda-san benar-benar merupakan pria yang sulit."

"Aku telah bertemu dengan begitu banyak pria dan wanita sulit dalam hidupku. Tidak masalah jika menambahkan satu di dalam daftar panjang itu."

"Hmm… apa aku termasuk di dalamnya, Haibara?" tanya Shinichi. Ai mencibir, "Jika kau bersikeras, sepertinya kau menempati posisi nomor satu di sana."

"Hey!" protes Shinichi tapi Ai sudah pergi. Dia dan Toshiro mengikuti langkah Ai dari belakang, bersiap-siap melindunginya jika sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu.

Setelah menghela nafas, Ai menekan bel rumah Takeda-san satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Hening.

Ai menjinjitkan kakinya, dia sepertinya melihat kilasan orang di salah satu jendela lantai satu sedang mengintip dari balik gorden.

Diketuknya pintu itu. Rumah Hakase sama sekali tidak berubah dan malah kelihatan makin kusam tak terawat. Dulu mereka memiliki taman yang luas, penuh dengan bunga-bunga liar sekarang tinggal semak belukar tak terurus. Jalan setapak bahkan telah ditumbuhi rumput di sela-selanya. Pilar-pilar gedung terlihat terbungkus lumut dan catnya telah terkelupas di sana-sini. _Semuanya terlihat begitu menyedihkan, Hakase pasti sedih_, pikir Ai.

Pintu terbuka, sosok pria tua berkacamata tebal dengan muka murung membalas tatapan Ai.

"Siapa kau?" bentaknya dengan suara serak. Ai hanya mengangguk sopan, "Maaf jika menganggumu sebentar… Anda yang bernama Takeda-san? Kami dari rumah sebelah… Toshiro-kun kehilangan bola dan sepertinya bola itu terlempar ke halaman rumah anda…"

"Bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan pada anak kecil itu kalau tidak boleh menendang bola ke sini?" sergah pria tua itu marah. "Aku sudah memperingatkan ayahnya! Jika terjadi satu kali lagi, aku akan lapor polisi! Tak perduli walau ayahnya seorang detektif terkenal! Dia telah memasuki privasi orang tanpa izin."

"Aku minta maaf mewakili mereka, Takeda-san…" kata Ai terpotong karena ada seorang wanita tua muncul dari belakang, "ada apa ini?" tanyanya heran. Pria tua itu menoleh, "tetangga sebelah yang brengsek itu kembali kehilangan bola."

Wanita tua itu tersenyum dan menatap Ai, "Maafkan perilaku suamiku ini… nona. Kau lebih baik mencari bola itu sekarang…"

"Sanae, kau tidak boleh berbaik hati pada mereka!" sergah pria tua itu dan kata-katanya terhenti karena batuk hebat.

Sanae Takeda hanya menggosok punggung suaminya dan melemparkan pandangan matanya meminta maaf pada Ai. "Oleskan minyak kamper pada dadanya dan sebaiknya pergi ke dokter…" kata Ai, tapi wanita tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Suamiku tidak percaya pada dokter…" Pria tua itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka, sepertinya mencari air minum.

Ai kemudian menyebutkan nama suatu obat batuk, "Aku tidak tau apakah mereka menjualnya di Jepang, tapi obat ini sepertinya cocok dengan gejala batuk suami anda…"

"Terima kasih, nona…" wanita itu tersenyum. "Sayangnya suamiku juga tak percaya pada obat-obat yang diresepkan dokter. Selama ini dia hanya minum obat herbal saja…"

"Ehmm….jika anda tidak keberatan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…. Apa nama lagu yang dimainkan di piano tadi?"

Alisnya terangkat heran, "Maksudmu, lagu yang dimainkan suamiku?"

"Ya…sepertinya begitu."

"Aku tidak tau. Suamiku telah memainkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Katanya lagu ini berasal dari masa kecilnya dulu." Mata wanita tua itu sekarang menatap Ai lekat-lekat. "Nona…siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini?"

Ai tersenyum, "Aku tinggal di rumah Kudo selama beberapa hari saja… Takeda-san, apa anda bisa menanyakan pada suami anda tentang lagu itu? Apa benar lagunya berjudul Rhapsody in Heaven?"

"SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?" Ai dan Sanae terkejut mendengar bentakan keras pria tua itu. Ternyata dia telah berdiri di belakang istrinya. "DAN KENAPA KAU TAU TENTANG LAGU SIALAN INI?"

Shinichi dan Toshiro berlari mendekati Ai begitu mendengar suara teriakan. Alis Shinichi berkerut dan dia segera mendorong tubuh Ai ke belakang tubuhnya sendiri, sementara Toshiro bersembunyi di salah satu kaki ayahnya. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Dia tak suka melihat Ai dibentak oleh pria kasar ini.

"SIAPA GADIS SIALAN INI? APA KAU YANG MENGIRIMNYA UNTUK MENGGANGGUKU?" tunjuk pria itu pada Ai dengan wajah merah karena marah. Ai hanya terdiam, matanya menyipit memandang Takeda-san tanpa kedip. Dia memang sengaja memancing pria tua itu dengan melontarkan nama lagu ini dan reaksinya benar seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Dia kenalanku, Takeda-san… dan Tolong jaga tingkah laku anda!" bibir Shinichi menipis. Dia kemudian membungkuk pelan pada Sanae—yang hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah laku suaminya lalu detektif itu menarik tangan Ai dan Toshiro untuk meninggalkan rumah bekas Hakase itu.

Ai yang tak suka ditarik, segera melepaskan pegangan tangan Shinichi. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri," katanya pendek. Shinichi menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya, "Belum sehari disini kau sudah berhasil membuat kekacauan. Aku tak pernah melihat Takeda-san semarah ini. Ada apa dengan lagu itu?"

Gadis itu tak mau menjawab, dia hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan berjalan kembali balik ke rumah Kudo. "Hey, jawab pertanyaanku, Haibara…" desak Shinichi, walau dia tau kalau sifat gadis itu kalau semakin didesak, maka akan semakin keras kepala.

"Haibara…" panggilnya lagi. Gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Kudo-kun." Lalu Ai berjalan lagi dengan cepat dan tak menghiraukan panggilan Shinichi lagi.

Detektif itu berpikir keras, walau Ai tidak mau menceritakannya padanya, dia akan mencari tau sendiri. Bukankah itu tugas seorang detektif? Suara hati kecilnya berbisik, _hey, kau harus menghargai privasi Haibara… dia bukan subjek atau objek dalam kasusmu. Kau harus berhenti merecoki urusan pribadi gadis itu karena kau bukan siapa-siapa dia. Apa kau mengerti?_

Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya. Dia mengakui kalau dia bukan siapa-siapanya Haibara, bahkan mereka jarang berhubungan setelah pernikahannya dengan Ran. Rentang waktu dan jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Tentu akan terlihat aneh bagi orang luar jika dia yang berumur 17 tahun dengan berbagai kegemilangan kembali sebagai Shinichi Kudo—yang telah berhasil menghancurkan Black Organization dan Haibara Ai—anak kecil berusia 8 tahun masih saling bertukar email ataupun pesan elektronik atau terlihat berduaan di depan umum. Dia tau kalau Haibara pelan-pelan menghindarinya. Mereka bahkan hampir tak pernah bertukar sapa kata-kata di sela-sela pertemuan yang jarang terjadi. Terlebih lagi setelah kepergian Haibara ke Amerika, komunikasi mereka putus sama sekali. Shinichi hanya beberapa kali menghubungi Hakase dan kadang pria tua itu menyelipkan sedikit informasi tentang Haibara padanya—mungkin gadis itu sendiri yang melarang ayah angkatnya memberi informasi terlalu banyak. Informasi Haibara bahkan lebih banyak dia dapatkan dari Shounen Meitantei.

Dia bukan tidak peduli pada Haibara, cuma terasa canggung setelah beberapa bulan akrab bersama sebagai sesama korban APTX-4869, gadis itu terasa begitu jauh… terlebih lagi saat dia menolak menggunakan antidote-nya.

Shinichi menghargai segala keputusan yang diambil Haibara—termasuk bagaimana gadis itu menemukan kebahagiaanya sendiri karena bisa menjalani masa kecilnya yang keduakalinya.

"Otou-san… Bagaimana dengan bolanya?" Suara Toshiro yang mengagetkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Shinichi segera membalas, "Otou-san akan membelimu bola yang baru besok. Yuk, kita pulang!" Dia segera menggandeng anak kecil itu kembali ke mansion. Disana Ai sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya sambil duduk di atas sofa. Shinichi mengerling padanya dan mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

Hening.

Lima menit berlalu. Dan Ai masih tetap sibuk menekan ponselnya. Shinichi diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Sepuluh menit lewat begitu saja. Toshiro sedang sibuk menggambar di sudut ruangan.

Tujuh belas menit kemudian, Shinichi tak tahan lagi.

"Ehm…" dehem pria itu, yang disambut dengan tatapan ujung mata Ai.

Gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya dan berkata dengan datar, "Kudo-kun… Apa kau haus sehingga harus berdehem begitu keras?"

Shinichi memutar bola matanya. "Eh…" Cuma itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

"…dan sekarang jadi tidak bisa bicara?" sambung Ai sarkastik.

Shinichi mencibir. "Kau ini…"

"Katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan," perintah Ai jelas dan jernih. Shinichi segera menyambarnya. "Rhapsody in Heaven… judul lagu ini… aku pernah menemukannya pada data yang ditinggalkan mendiang kakakmu…" dulu Shinichi bersama tim FBI sewaktu melacak Black Organization—mereka banyak menggali informasi tentang masa lalu baik mantan anggota maupun anggota organisasi yang masih hidup.

Ai menyipitkan matanya, "Lalu?" nada suaranya mulai berbahaya.

"…uhm… apa ini kebetulan? Lagu yang sama dinyanyikan oleh Takeda-san dan kakakmu?" tanya Shinichi hati-hati, dia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Ai jika diingatkan tentang kakaknya.

Ai merenung sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Aku tak tau darimana Takeda-san bisa memperoleh lagu ini karena ini adalah lagu ini… kakakku… Dia sering menyanyikannya padaku jika aku tidak bisa tidur dulu…"

"Apa… Takeda-san mengenal kakakmu?"

"Bisa jadi… karena kakak memang tinggal di Tokyo sementara aku dikirim ke Amerika…"

"Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu…" Ucapan Shinichi terpotong oleh deringan bel. Toshiro mengangkat wajahnya dari kegiatannya menggambar, "Apa aku boleh membukanya, otou-san?"

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biar aku yang membukanya saja." Dia segera menuju pintu dan sedikit terkejut menemukan Sanae Takeda berada disana dengan muka cemas.

"Takeda-san… ada apa?" tanya Shinichi heran. Sepanjang kepindahan suami istri Takeda ke bekas rumah Hakase, mereka sama sekali tak pernah mampir ke sini.

"Kudo-san… nona tadi… apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Haibara? Dia ada disini…" Shinichi mundur dan menunjukkan jalan pada Sanae. Wanita tua itu mendekati Ai dan duduk disampingnya.

"Nona…" Wanita tua itu sepertinya gugup dan tak tau harus memulai pembicaraan. Ai tersenyum kecil, "Rhapsody in Heaven adalah lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan kakakku... Katanya ini adalah lagu yang sangat kuno, hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahui tentang lagu ini. Kakakku memperoleh lagu ini dari orangtua kami… Apa suami anda pernah menyinggung tentang lagu ini?"

Sanae Takeda menghela nafas, "Dia benci lagu ini sebenarnya. Tapi…dia tak pernah berhenti memainkannya setiap hari. Seperti kecanduan. Terasa ironis bukan, nona?"

"Namaku Haibara Ai… kakakku bernama Akemi Miyano. Kupikir mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya…"

"Akemi Miyano…" Sanae mencoba mengingat-ingat kemudian dia menggeleng, "Tidak pernah. Keichi jarang menceritakan masa lalunya… Kalaupun ada, dia tak pernah menyinggung nama ini."

"Takeda-san… Apa suamimu pernah menceritakan tentang mengapa dia begitu membenci lagu ini?"

Wanita tua itu terdiam. Shinichi yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil melipat kedua tangannya, hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Ai berbicara dengan wanita tua itu dengan begitu lembut. Sisi Ai yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

"Lagu ini berasal dari masa kecil Keichi dulu di Tokyo sewaktu masa perang dulu. Ibunya adalah geisha yang bernama Sakuya dan… dia meninggalkan Keichi begitu saja, menikah dengan orang kaya saat itu… padahal saat itu Keichi terserang TBC dan terpaksa dirawat beberapa bulan…" suara Sanae terdengar begitu sedih sehingga Ai mengangsurkan tangannya dan meremas jari wanita itu untuk menghiburnya.

"Ibunya sering menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Keichi jika dia tidak bisa tidur…" lanjutnya lagi.

Ai mengangguk, "Kakakku juga sering melakukannya untukku…"

"Kau punya kakak yang baik…" Sanae tersenyum.

"Keichi Takeda-san tentu merasa sangat marah karena ibunya meninggalkannya…" kata Ai. Wanita tua itu mengangguk, "Suamiku sangat membenci ibunya sendiri. Dia benci segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan diri ibunya… maaf jika dia membentakmu tadi…"

"Rhapsody In Heaven adalah lagu tentang cinta… aku yakin kalau ibu Keichi Takeda-san sangat menyayangi anaknya…" gumam Ai. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa menyanyikan lagu ini dan dengan tega meninggalkan anaknya sendiri. Dia tak ingin percaya. Kata Akemi-neechan, ibu sering menyanyikan lagu ini untuk dirinya saat menjelang tidur. Setelah kematian orang tuanya, giliran Akemi-neechan yang menyanyikannya. Lagu kuno yang dinyanyikan turun menurun dari orangtua ke anaknya. Kalau bukan karena cinta, pasti ada sesuatu yang _salah._

Sanae Takeda tersenyum dan balas meremas tangan Ai. Entah kenapa Ai mengingatkannya pada anak perempuan yang tak pernah bisa dia dapatkan.

"Dulu.. Keichi Takeda-san tinggal di bagian mana Tokyo?" tanya Ai. Sanae agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tak diduga itu tapi dia tak bertanya lebih lanjut, "Distrik Fujotoshi, sekitar 55-60 tahun yang lalu…"

"Terima kasih atas infonya, Takeda-san…"

Wanita tua itu bangkit berdiri. "Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena suamiku sedang sakit…"

Ai mengangguk dan dia berdua dengan Shinichi mengantar kepergian wanita tua itu hingga ke pintu. Setelah pintu tertutup, Shinichi melipat kedua tangannya menatap Ai lekat-lekat tanpa bicara. Mereka saling menatap dan sepertinya tau apa isi pikiran masing-masing.

"Distrik Fujotoshi? Berapa jauh dari sini?" tanya Ai.

"Satu jam perjalanan dengan mobil."

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya bagaimana?" Shinichi nyengir dan dia beralih ke Toshiro, "Toshiro! Kau mau jalan-jalan bersama otou-san?"

"Mau!" seru Toshiro gembira sambil menandak-nandak. Gambar crayonnya terlupakan di lantai.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ai hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya mengamati pemandangan yang lewat dengan begitu cepatnya. Dia tak ingin mengakui kalau sesungguhnya dia merindukan Tokyo, walau bagaimanapun kota ini memberinya banyak kenangan.

Kilau keemasan matahari sore menerpa wajah Ai membentuk bayangan surealis. Shinichi mencuri pandang pada gadis itu lewat spion mobilnya. Entah kenapa Haibara Ai yang bersamanya sekarang dan Haibara Ai yang berada dalam kenangannya terasa bagai dua pribadi yang berbeda. Dan sepertinya dia lebih menyukai sosok Ai yang sekarang…

Setiba di distrik Fujotoshi, mereka berhenti di salah satu restoran. Disana suasananya cukup ramai dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang lanjut usia. Distrik ini terkenal karena masih mempertahankan nilai-nilai tradisionalnya, bahkan ada beberapa rumah yang cukup tua dan masih terawat dengan baik.

Setelah memesan makanan, Shinichi bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju meja bar. "Apa kau tau siapa yang bisa dihubungi jika kita ingin mengetahui sejarah tempat ini?" tanyanya pada salah satu petugas bar. Yang ditanya menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar. Jadi Shinichi menunggu dan dia menoleh ke arah meja Ai dan Toshiro. Disana Ai sedang berbicara dengan putranya, walau Shinichi tak tau mereka sedang membicarakan hal apa tapi hal yang sedemikian remehnya mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau Ai akan datang lagi—masuk ke dalam lingkaran hidupnya.

"Ini…" bartender itu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi nama dan nomor telepon, "Kau bisa menghubunginya. Apa ini berkaitan dengan kasus yang akan kau hadapi, Kudo-san?"

Shinichi tersenyum, dia tidak tau kalau popularitasnya telah menjangkau sampai distrik yang paling pelosok di ujung Tokyo. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dia balik kembali ke meja dan menemukan makanan yang mereka pesan telah datang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ai sambil mengelap bekas tumpahan air Toshiro di meja dengan kain lap.

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah…" Shinichi melirik kertas itu, "…Kotaru Miyajima. Menurut bartender itu, dia yang paling mengetahui tentang sejarah siapa dan siapa penghuni distrik ini dulu."

Ai mengangguk. Setelahnya dengan perut kenyang, Shinichi menyetir mobilnya menembus kegelapan menuju alamat yang diberikan bartender. Mereka telah menelepon Miyajima-san dan pria tua itu ternyata berada di rumah.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Shinichi, Ai dan Toshiro telah berada di ruang tamu Miyajima-san.

"Ada apa kalian mencariku?"

"Apa anda mengenal… Keichi Takeda?" tanya Shinichi.

Pria tua itu mengerutkan kening. "Keichi Takeda?"

"Benar… dia putra dari seorang geisha yang cukup ternama… panggilannya Sakuya. Dia berasal dari distrik sini."

Setelah mendengar nama itu, wajah Miyajima-san terlihat cerah, "Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak pernah mendengar nama Sakuya-san. Kami semua dulu sangat mengagumi kecantikannya…"

"Yang kami maksudkan tadi adalah putra dari Sakuya-san," kata Ai dengan suaranya yang jernih. Miyajima-san sekarang menoleh ke Ai. "Setahuku Sakuya-san tidak punya anak…"

"Apa ada orang lain yang bisa dihubungi mengenai keturunan Sakuya-san?"

Sekarang Miyajima-san menoleh ke Shinichi, "Apa Sakuya-san ada hubungan dengan kasus yang sedang kau tangani, Kudo-san?"

Ai tersenyum dalam hati, popularitas Kudo-kun cukup merepotkan tapi mungkin bisa menguntungkan juga. Shinichi menjawab seadanya saja dan terus bertanya tentang hal-hal lain yang mungkin dilewatkan Miyajima-san. Toshiro berulang kali menguap dan Ai—untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya membiarkan anak itu bergelanyut ke pelukannya. Tak lama kemudian anak kecil itu telah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Shinichi yang menyadari hal itu, tersenyum dalam hati. Setelah pamit pulang dan mengambil Toshiro dari pelukan Ai, mereka mencari penginapan untuk melepas lelah. Distrik Fujotoshi masih memiliki pematang sawah yang lebar dengan padi menguning. Suara dengungan capung merah berkeliaran menyemarakan suasana. Sungguh pemandangan musim panas khas Jepang yang sangat unik. Ai menemukan dirinya sedang duduk di salah satu pendopo penginapan yang disewanya, dengan secangkir teh panas mengepul dan kue manju. Sungguh kontras dengan suasana di Amerika.

"Apa itu kue untukku?" kata Shinichi sambil mendekat. Ai mengangkat alisnya lalu menoleh ke detektif itu. "Dimana Toshiro-kun?"

"Dia masih tidur…" Shinichi mengambil tempat di sebelah Ai dan mencomot salah satu kue manju itu. "Enak," katanya sambil mengunyah. "Aku sudah lama tak pernah makan kue manju."

Ai menuang teh ke salah satu cangkir dan meletakannya di samping Shinichi. "Kau mengaku orang Jepang tapi sudah lama tak pernah makan kue manju?"

"Hey, terakhir kalinya aku makan kue itu…" suara Shinichi terhenti, mukanya berubah gelap. Ditelannya gigitan kue itu terakhir dan diteguknya teh itu. Ai hanya diam. Dia lalu mengamati langit yang terlihat dari kursinya. "Bulan purnama," Cuma itu yang dikatakannya.

Shinichi mengikuti pandangannya lalu katanya, "Miyajima-san meneleponku tadi, dia bilang masih punya nomor telepon salah satu pesuruh di okiya tempat Sakuya-san bekerja dulu. Dia akan menghubungiku kalau ada informasi yang penting tentang anak Sakuya-san…"

Ai hanya mengangguk pelan, dan dia diam-diam bersenandung. Shinichi mencuri pandang ke gadis itu, lalu gumamnya, "Apa kau teringat dengan lagu itu?"

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Shinichi lekat-lekat, "Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh ibuku untuk kakakku dulu dan dia menyanyikannya untukku setelah kematian orang tuaku…"

Shinichi tak luput memperhatikan bagaimana bergetarnya nada suara Ai, hatinya ikut terasa sakit. "Pasti lagu yang sangat indah…"

"Aku bisa memahami kemarahan Takeda-san. Tidak ada anak yang ingin ditinggalkan orang tuanya. Dia pasti merasa tak diinginkan. Tak terbayangkan hidupnya harus dihabiskan dalam kebencian selama bertahun-tahun. Rasa benci itu bagai racun, menyebar ke dalam hatimu dan membusuk disana."

"Apa kau juga merasa begitu, Haibara?" tanya Shinichi hati-hati.

"Aku…" suara Ai menghilang. "…aku mengerti kalau orangtuaku meninggalkanku untuk tujuan yang lebih baik. Ini semua demi tujuan obat immortalitas yang bisa menyelamatkan umat manusia…"

"Haibara…"

"Aku tak pernah menyesal membuat APTX-4869. Bagaimanapun itu obat kebanggaan orangtuaku…" walau begitu tapi Shinichi berani bersumpah kalau mata kebiruhijauan Ai mulai berkilat-kilat. Mungkin karena cahaya bulan, atau karena gadis itu teringat oleh orangtuanya. Dia ingin memeluk Ai, untuk meyakinkan kalau segalanya baik-baik saja. Kalau apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, kita takkan bisa mengubahnya.

"Orangtuamu adalah orang yang baik walau mereka bekerja pada organisasi," kata Shinichi yakin. Dia tau segala sesuatu tentang latar belakang keluarga Miyano sewaktu pelacakan Black Organization bersama tim FBI, CIA dan kepolisian Jepang beberapa tahun lalu.

Getaran di pundak Ai meyakinkan Shinichi, ditariknya jemari gadis itu dan digenggamnya erat. "Kau tidak sendirian, Haibara… kau masih punya banyak orang yang menyayangimu…" _termasuk diriku._

Dengusan pelan Ai membuat detektif itu tertawa kecil. Sosok Ai yang sekarang dan Ai yang berada dalam kenangannya terpaut begitu jauh sekarang. Dia seperti bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya dan walau terasa asing tapi sekaligus begitu dekat. Kontradiksi yang aneh.

Deringan ponsel di ponsel Shinichi membuatnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ya…Halo? Miyajima-san?"

Ai tak begitu mengikuti pembicaraan Shinichi karena dia sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana temaramnya sinar bulan di langit dan mendengar ringkikan suara jangkrik samar-samar. Diteguknya teh sampai habis, terasa kesat di tenggorokkannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ai begitu Shinichi menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. Ada sesuatu di wajah detektif itu yang menyebabkan Ai tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi. Dia tau kalau Shinichi selalu menyimpan segala informasi untuk dirinya sendiri, pria itu takkan bisa didesak dengan cara apapun.

Shinichi tersenyum kecil, ada kesenduan membayang di sana.

Besoknya mereka kembali ke pusat kota Tokyo, kembali pada Kudo Mansion. Setibanya disana, Keichi Takeda dan Sanae Takeda telah menunggu di depan pintu bahkan sebelum Shinichi mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Wajah Keichi sangat gusar, sedangkan istrinya terlihat cemas sambil menggandeng tangan suaminya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi heran, dia bahkan belum menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan sempurna tapi Keichi sudah menyerangnya dan mendesak tubuhnya hi ngga menempel ke pintu mobil.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU DETEKTIF BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG MEMINTAMU UNTUK PERGI KE DISTRIK ITU DAN MENCARI TAU TENTANG MASA LALUKU?" teriaknya kencang penuh kemarahan. Ai segera menggandeng tangan Toshiro untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dulu.

"Tenang dulu, Takeda-san…" pinta Shinichi, tapi Keichi Takeda makin gusar. Dia memaki-maki dan menarik kemeja detektif itu.

Ai yang kemudian keluar lagi dan bergabung dengan Sanae, hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Anda salah, Takeda-san… ibu anda tidak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkan anda…"

Teriakan Keichi Takeda terhenti, matanya nyalang menatap Shinichi.

"Sakuya-san menerima pinangan untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu, Takeda-san…"

Cengkeraman di kemeja Shinichi terlepas. "A—apa maksudmu, detektif brengsek?" gagap Keichi.

"Sakuya-san menerima pinangan dari orang terkaya di distrik Fujotoshi untuk membiayai operasi TBC anda. Apa anda tak heran kenapa batuk anda bisa sembuh begitu saja walau mungkin kambuh lagi akhir-akhir ini?"

Keichi Takeda melongo sekarang, wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Salah satu alasan kenapa Sakuya-san tidak pernah bertemu dengan anda lagi dan anda diadopsi oleh orang lain karena itu merupakan syarat supaya anda dioperasi. Ibu anda berkorban demi anda…"

"K-kau pasti berbohong…" suara pria tua itu terdengar lemah sekarang.

"Ibu anda sangat mencintai anda dan dia rela membuang hidupnya sendiri demi anda…"

"Kau pasti hanya mengarang-ngarang saja," tapi nada suaranya mengkhianati kata-katanya. Keichi Takeda tak kuasa menghalangi aliran air matanya yang mulai membanjiri.

"Jika kau tak ingin percaya, aku bisa membawamu ke tempat Miyajima-san. Dia mengenal salah satu pesuruh yang bekerja pada Sakuya-san beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Orangnya masih hidup sekarang walau sudah amat tua…"

Keichi tak pernah merasa sesengsara itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena sesak di dadanya. Sanae segera menghambur ke arahnya, khawatir. "Kau tak apa-apa, Keichi?"

Ai menggandeng tubuh pria tua itu dan menepuk dadanya perlahan-lahan. "Tarik nafas sekali. Lagi. Tarik nafas lagi." Perintahnya pada Keichi, berulang kali hingga nafas pria tua itu stabil. Tapi air matanya masih turun tak terkendali. Istrinya ikut menangis disampingnya.

Shinichi yang melihat kejadian itu merasa bersalah, dia tak seharusnya membeberkan rahasia pak tua itu disaat kemarahannya memuncak.

"Kenyataan sepahit apapun itu lebih baik daripada disembunyikan sepanjang waktu," kata Ai dengan suaranya yang jernih, seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran Shinichi sekarang. Detektif itu menatapnya dengan penuh berterima kasih.

Setelah beberapa saat, Keichi kembali tenang dan dia hanya bisa menangis sesunggukan. Istrinya kemudian menggandeng tangannya sambil pulang ke rumahnya. Ai dan Shinichi yang melihat kepergian mereka merasa sangat tak berdaya, kepedihan itu seperti menular dan terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Orang yang menyanyikan lagu yang begitu indah untuk anak-anaknya pasti sangat mencintai anak-anaknya, dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Ai termenung tapi tak mengomentari kata-kata Shinichi, lalu dia berbalik berjalan menuju ke rumah.

"Haibara?"

Langkah Ai terhenti.

"Apa kau bisa menyanyikan lagu itu… untuk Toshiro?"

Gadis itu tertegun kemudian menoleh dan menemukan Shinichi sedang nyengir.

"Jika kau lupa, aku ini buta nada…"

"Kau harus membayarku mahal. Sangat sangat mahal…" kata Ai pelan.

"Tentu saja, Haibara…" balas Shinichi.

Ai kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dan tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

><p>AN : waktunya balas reviews…

Ultimatestar : pic nya uda gw upload. Gambarnya keren banget ya. Gw suka banget hehe

Ichirukilover30 : iya. Beda 9-10 tahun Ai dan Shinichi yang membuat gw buat fic ini hehe

Akihabaraakihabara49 : Ai umurnya 17 tahun, dan dia gak bakal balik jadi Shiho lagi.

Guest : thx ;p

Redsxiah : ini udah. Thx ya

Kise-nyan : ini uda dilanjutin. Thx ya ;)

Guest : ran x shuichi? Ga deh, Shuichi Cuma buat Ai hehe Ran masih ada Eisuke

Guest 2 : tenang saja, fic India with love pasti dilanjutin tapi berhubung draft gw hilang, harus nyari2 dulu nih

Hiru-neesan : pasti ada orang ketiga donk. Biar tambah seru aja haha gak mungkin Ai sendirian saja tanpa cinta selama 9 tahun ;p

Carverwords19 : Ini uda update hehe. Thx ya, gw suka fic2 mu jg. Ga mainstream kayak fics2 lain

Aina shiho : uda ini ;p

PureAi : Iya, Ai disini umurnya 17 tahun, Sembilan tahun setelah dia memutuskan tidak menggunakan antidote. Ada tujuannya gw buat dia umur 17 selain supaya bisa dicocokan dengan gambar pixiv yg gw suka, juga dipertimbangkan untuk beberapa adegan yang udah gw pikirkan hehe

Darkcrowds : iya, duren. Duda keren. Hahaha

Ayuussi : ini uda diupdate. Thx ya

Gw uda nulis beberapa chapter secara garis besar, tinggal dipanjangin aja. Untuk chapter ini sebenarnya gw berencana hanya 1k kata tapi apa daya, plotnya harus dikembangkan jadinya hampir 4k. Berhubung gw ga mau Shinichi tiba-tiba bisa jatuh cinta dengan Ai tanpa ada plot yang bagus dan Ai juga bukan tipe cewek yang merana selama 9 tahun, dia juga punya kisah cinta yang lain—akan muncul di chapter kedepannya. Karena fic ini adalah tentang karakter-karakter yang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, untuk membuka diri dan membiarkan cinta datang menyapa kembali.

Thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

_True love never dies as we see in our eyes, only when we let go that we can truly say good bye - anonymous_

.

* * *

><p>"Kami telah berusaha sebaik mungkin… Kudo-san."<p>

"Apa maksudmu?" Shinichi menatap orang-orang yang berpakaian putih itu heran, matanya liar berputar-putar, tangannya mencengkeram salah satu lengan yang bisa digapainya.

"…nyawa Ran Kudo tak tertolong lagi. Bayinya juga tak bisa terselamatkan…"

"HAHAHA. KALIAN BERCANDA? INI TERLALU CEPAT UNTUK APRIL MOP!" sergah Shinichi kasar. Dilepaskannya cengkeramannya dan dia menghambur ke Eri Kisaki yang sedang menangis terisak-isak. Digoncangkannya pundak mertuanya. "DIMANA RAN?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. "DIMANA DIA?"

"S-Shinichi…." ujar Eri terhenti karena tersedak oleh tangisnya. Sedangkan Hattori Heiji hanya menunduk—tak berani menghadapi tatapan nyalang Shinichi. Kogoro yang berdiri disampingnya, mendorong menantunya ke samping. "Shinichi! JAGA TINGKAH LAKUMU!" bentaknya.

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "KATAKAN PADAKU, DIMANA RAN!"

"SHINICHI!"

Dia menoleh dan menemukan Yusaku Kudo memandangnya dengan tatapan pedih berbalut kedukaan.

"Otou-san, dimana Ran? Dia telah berjanji padaku untuk memasakkan nasi kare untukku," pinta Shinichi sambil mengiba-iba. "Dimana dia…?" tanyanya dengan suara parau, mulutnya yang masih terbuka terhenti ketika melihat ayahnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan.

Shinichi tak mau percaya, sekujur badannya mulai gemetaran dan dia hampir setengah berlari menuju ruangan ICU. Disana hanya tertinggal satu-dua suster yang bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan keadaan ruangan pasca operasi.

Matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang terbaring di atas meja operasi dan tertutup kain putih di tengah ruangan.

"A-apa maksudnya?" gumamnya dengan tubuh gemetaran hebat. Nafasnya terasa sesak, terpatah-patah.

Begitu dia memberanikan untuk mendekat, dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk, dengan memaksakan segala kekuatan yang tersisa. Tangannya gemetar membuka selubung kain putih itu.

"RAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN"

Jeritannya nyaring membelah udara.

.

Shinichi mengerjap, dengan tangannya dia mengucek-ucek matanya berulang kali. Ada sisa tetesan air mata kering—dihapusnya dengan kasar. Sudah beberapa lama dia tak bermimpi tentang mendiang istrinya itu dan anak perempuan yang tak akan pernah dia dapatkan.

Dihela nafasnya berulang kali, ketika matanya menatap jam di dinding—Shinichi bangkit dengan cepat. Sudah jam sembilan pagi! Dia setengah berlari menuju kamar putranya yang tersambung dengan kamarnya sendiri.

Kosong.

"Apa Toshiro sudah bisa bangun sendiri?" gumam Shinichi dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk. Dia turun ke lantai bawah dan hidungnya yang sensitif membaui roti panggang dan telur orak-arik.

"Siapa…?" gumamnya heran. Dan ketika memasuki ruangan makan, matanya membesar melihat Ai yang sedang sibuk menggoreng telur di atas wajan. Dia mengenakan celemek—milik Ran dulu. Hatinya tersentak nyeri.

Toshiro yang sedang mengunyah roti panggangnya, berbinar melihat ayahnya. "Selamat pagi, otou-san!" lalu dengan mulutnya melahap sisa potongan roti.

"Duduk disini, otou-san! Haibara-neechan yang memasak untuk kita hari ini!" anak kecil itu menyilakan Shinichi untuk duduk disampingnya dan dipatuhinya dengan senang hati. Pria itu menatap roti panggang yang tersedia di depannya dengan lapar. Biasanya dalam sepuluh percobaan memanggang, hanya dua atau tiga kali sukses. Sisanya Toshiro harus puas dengan susu dan sereal saja.

"Haibara-neechan?" alis Shinichi terangkat. Dia tersenyum mengejek, "Bukan seharusnya Haibara-obasan?"

Ai yang sedang menuang telur gorengnya ke atas piring, hanya mendengus. Dia lalu membawa piring itu dan meletakkannya ke depan Toshiro. "Ini telur untukmu, Toshiro-kun. Hanya untukmu. Tidak ada sisa untuk orang yang bangun terlambat."

"Hey!" protes Shinichi, dia hendak merebut piring Toshiro tapi terhenti karena tatapan Ai yang mendelik tajam. Sepertinya dia harus puas dengan roti panggang dan selai saja hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa, makan masakan orang lain—dalam hal ini—Ai, menghangatkan hatinya.

"Dia anak yang cerdas." Kata Ai membuatnya menoleh, menatap gadis itu. Ai hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk di depan Shinichi lalu menyesap kopi panasnya pelan-pelan.

Diperhatikan Toshiro lekat-lekat, anak itu telah memotong telurnya dengan hati-hati dan kemudian menaruh saus tomat disamping potongan telurnya. Anak itu memang sangat mandiri—terlebih setelah kematian ibunya. Shinichi mulai merasa kalau dia bukan ayah yang baik bagi putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku tahu." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Shinichi. Matanya tak berkedip ketika Ai akhirnya meletakkan sepiring telur di depannya.

"Thanks, Haibara!" Senyumnya melebar.

"Itu sisa telur Toshiro-kun tadi jadi jangan besar kepala dulu," gumam Ai.

Tapi Shinichi mengambil telur itu dengan perasaan senang. Dimakannya dengan lahap. Seperti biasa, masakan Ai tetap saja lezat.

Setelah sarapan, Shinichi segera mengantar putranya menuju taman kanak-kanak. Ai yang masih tertinggal sendirian, menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku-buku kedokteran nan tebal di perpustakaan Kudo. Setelah dua jam, dia merasa lelah. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mulai membersihkan lapisan debu di tumpukan buku-buku. Gerakan Ai terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menemukan foto perkawinan Shinichi dan Ran. Foto itu terselip di salah satu buku, terkesan sengaja disembunyikan. Dikeluarkannya hati-hati, umur foto itu telah tua, sekitar tujuh tahun. Disana Shinichi dengan wajah memerah sedang memeluk Ran. Keduanya memamerkan senyum bahagia.

Ai ingat kalau dia mengikuti misa pernikahan mereka di gereja. Bunga-bunga mawar putih bermekaran. Bunyi lonceng gereja bertalu-talu. Dia bahkan masih ingat rasa _wine _yang disesapnya perlahan. Tak ada yang diinginkannya saat itu selain kebahagiaan dua orang yang paling penting baginya.

Ran Mouri…

Ai selalu menganggapnya sebagai pengganti kakaknya yang telah mati. Gadis itu dicintai semua orang, kehadirannya memberikan kehangatan. Bagi Ai—yang tak pernah mengenal arti cinta dan kasih sayang—sangat beruntung bisa mengenal orang-orang sepertinya. Kematian Ran tahun lalu telah membuatnya cukup terguncang. Tapi Ai juga tak ingin terbang ke Tokyo untuk menghadiri pemakamannya. Dia tak berani menghadapi kematian. Orang-orang yang disayanginya telah terengut begitu saja dan dia ingin berhenti dari rasa sakit itu. Alasan lainnya dia tak mau merasa pedih melihat kedukaan Shinichi.

Di saat kabar tentang kematian Ran diterimanya, Ai sedang bersama Hakase makan malam. Dia ingat, saat itu tak ada air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, walau hatinya terasa membeku dan teriris pilu. Wajah Hakase bersimbah air mata. Kemudian professor tua itu terkena serangan jantung. Mereka takkan bisa datang ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pemakaman Ran.

Dan hari ini… begitu melihat wajah Ran Mouri yang merupakan bayangan Akemi, tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Menurun melintasi pipinya yang pucat. Pundaknya bergetar.

"Haibara…" suara seseorang mengagetkannya. Ai segera menghapus air matanya dan menyembunyikan kembali foto itu. Dia buru-buru bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menemukan Shinichi yang sedang berdiri melipat kedua tangannya menyandar tembok. Menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ayo…" kata Shinichi akhirnya, "kau masih ingat dengan Detective Boys bukan? Mau bertemu dengan mereka?"

Wajah Ai sumringah. Detective Boys. Sahabat masa kecilnya. Dia masih sering saling mengirim email ke Ayumi dan Mitushiko. Terutama yang terakhir, rutin mengirimkan email padanya setiap hari. Dia sengaja menyembunyikan kedatangannya pada mereka, karena ingin memberi kejutan.

"Aku tau kalau kau masih berhubungan dengan mereka lewat email. Ayumi-chan yang memberitahuku. Dia akan masuk Universitas Tokyo bersama Mitsuhiko untuk semester depan."

"Ya… dan Genta-kun tak mau meneruskan kuliahnya. Dia ingin menjadi koki." Ai tersenyum kecil.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Toshiro akan dijemput ibuku, mereka sepertinya akan menghabiskan waktu seharian. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke rumah Ayumi?"

"Baiklah… Aku akan ganti baju dulu," gumam Ai. Lalu dia naik tangga ke atas, menuju salah satu kamar tamu. Shinichi yang menatap kepergiannya, matanya nanar.

Dia tak salah lihat tadi. Ai menangis. Ai yang dia tau—hanya menangis sekali di dadanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ai yang menangisi kematian Ran. Ada nyeri lagi yang muncul. Nyeri yang aneh dan terasa janggal. Dia tak ingin merasakan sakit itu lagi. Ditepiskan perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

* * *

><p>AN : neechan : kakak. Obasan : tante

Waktunya balas reviews:

Guest : thanks ya, untuk pertama kalinya gw dpt flame. Sorry kalau tata bahasanya terasa kuno dan membosankan. Gw berusaha supaya bisa memodernkan kata2 di fic gw dan ga bertele-tele lagi. Ditunggu kritiknya lagi ^_^

Darkcrows : Thx ya reviewnya

Shinshi kudo : thx ya

Ayuusi : pasti ada interaksi karena Ai pribadi yg antisocial dan Toshiro anak yang cerdas serta sedikit bandel. Pasti ada org ketiga. Ditunggu aja kemunculannya :3

Carverwords19 : thanks yaa. Tentu aja lagu itu karangan doank haha. Ntar ada izin copyrightsnya lagi LOL ntar bakal banyak interaksi Toshiro dan Ai kok. Gw uda nulis secara garis besarnya kira-kira beberapa chapter.

Betiace : iya.. Tapi ini mgkn sejenis penyakit paru-paru yang harus dioperasi sehingga memerlukan biaya duit tinggi untuk jaman lalu. Ingat ini adegan berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu.

Rossetta : thx ya. Cuma dikit adegan sedihnya karena fic ini terinspirasi dari manga yotsuba dengan genre slices of life.

Guest : thanks ya

Thanks for reading ^_^

Mungkin bagi readers yang komplen ttg alur lambat cerita dan bertele-tele, gw uda peringatin dari awal. Ini bakal menjadi fics yang panjang, jadi kalau ga sabar, silakan membaca fics dengan genre lain. Gw mau nulis fic ttg Shinichi dan Ai lengkap dengan character development yang detil. Ga mungkin Shinichi tiba-tiba jatuh cinta dgn Ai begitu saja.

True love never runs smooth, right? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

.

_Love is the ability and willingness to allow those that you care for to be what they choose for themselves without any insistence that they satisfy – Wayne Dyer_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ai-chan!" jerit Ayumi Yoshida senang. Dia segera menghambur ke teman baiknya. Rambut hitamnya telah tumbuh panjang hingga menyentuh bahu. Gadis itu tak mengenakan bando lagi—yang merupakan _trade-mark_nya dulu. Alih-alih sepasang jepit perak yang bertatahkan berlian menghiasi rambut indahnya.

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya berdiri mematung, mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Seakan hendak memastikan kalau Ai yang berada di depannya bukan fatamorgana.

Genta Kojima terbahak dan menepuk punggung Ai kuat-kuat hingga gadis itu tersedak. Dan dia sepertinya menyesali tindakannya karena mata Ai membara balas menatapnya. Seakan berkata, _berani-beraninya kau._

Shinichi Kudo yang melihat pesta penyambutan itu diam-diam tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuiku kalau kau akan datang ke Tokyo, Ai-chan? Email-mu yang terakhir sama sekali tidak memberi gambaran tentang kedatanganmu!" Ayumi memeluknya lagi dengan hangat.

Mitsuhiko menelan ludah beberapa kali lalu menggumam, "Haibara-san…" Wajahnya menatap gadis itu dengan penuh pengharapan. Ai yang baru lepas dari pelukan Ayumi, tersenyum tipis dan dia membiarkan pemuda tanggung itu memeluknya. Shinichi yang melihat adegan itu hanya mengangkat alisnya. _Haibara sepertinya tak takut akan kontak fisik lagi_, katanya dalam hati. Detektif itu teringat dengan metafora ikan yang dilontarkan dirinya dulu sekali, ketika dia membawa Ai pergi memancing ke laut bertahun-tahun yang lalu bersama Hakase dan Shounen Metantei-dan. Sentuhan sesama manusia seperti ikan—panas tapi hangat dan mampu melumerkan hati yang paling dingin.

"Berapa lama kau disini, Ai-chan?" "Kau tinggal dimana?" "Bagaimana kabar Hakase?" rentetan pertanyaan menyerbu Ai, dan dia sibuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabat-sahabatnya. Shinichi mengamati mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sebagian dirinya merindukan masa-masa saat menjadi Conan dan bisa berteman dengan mereka tanpa mempedulikan prasangka apapun tetapi sebagian dirinya yang lain mengingatkannya kalau tidak ada jalan kembali. Dia hanya bisa maju dan terus berjalan ke depan.

"Ai-chan… Apa kau tau kabar Conan-kun? Terakhir kali dia mengirim email itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apa dia telah melupakan kami?" tanya Ayumi tiba-tiba. Wajahnya sedikit cemas. Ai tertegun, dia tak mampu membalas pandangan mata Ayumi. Alih-alih Ai malah melirik Shinichi dari ujung matanya, detektif itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku tak tau, Edogawa-kun juga sudah lama tak menghubungiku," ucap Ai dengan nada maaf. "Tapi kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak usah khawatir."

"Tapi Ai-chan…" Ai segera memotong ucapan Ayumi cepat, "dari email terakhirmu, kau bilang akan pergi ke London untuk menjengukku?"

Mitsuhiko berseri-seri, "Itu benar, Haibara-san. Aku dan Ayumi-chan akan pergi ke London untuk liburan… sekaligus menemuimu."

"AH! Sayang sekali aku tak bisa ikut!" tanya Genta bersemangat, "Aku tidak bisa pergi karena harus mengurus restoran. Maaf ya, Haibara! Kau bisa mengajak Shinichi-niisan karena dia pernah pergi ke London beberapa tahun lalu. Dia bisa jadi _guide_ atau apa saja sih. Benarkan, Shinichi-niisan?"

Shinichi yang mendengar kata London, alisnya berkerut. Dia menelengkan kepalanya, memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela ruang tamu rumah Ayumi. Suara tonggeret berkicau tanpa henti. Banyak capung merah yang berterbangan di taman kecil yang ditata apik itu.

"Shinichi-niisan? Bukankah kau juga bilang mau pergi ke London juga suatu saat nanti?" tanya Genta sekali lagi, dia agak heran karena detektif itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ai segera mengambil alih perhatian Genta dengan menariknya ke arah foto-foto yang dibingkai di dinding. Disana ada Shounen Metantei-dan atau Detective Boys muncul dalam beberapa foto.

"Ini siapa, Kojima-kun? Gadis yang manis…" Ai menunjuk ke salah satu foto. "Hey, d-dia hanya teman…" sergah Genta namun diikuti bantahan Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Mereka meributkan bagaimana kencan Genta dengan gadis itu yang berakhir dengan kegagalan tapi pasangan itu masih tetap menjalin hubungan selama beberapa bulan walau akhirnya putus juga. Tapi sepertinya Genta dan gadis itu kembali berpacaran akhir-akhir ini, menurut laporan Ayumi. Sedangkan dari sejauh apa yang dibicarakan Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi dalam beberapa email terakhir mereka, Ayumi telah menjalin kasih dengan seorang mahasiswa. Tapi Mitsuhiko masih _single_ sampai sekarang.

Sepanjang percakapan Shounen Metantei-dan, Shinichi seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda. Dia hanya duduk termenung, memperhatikan gerakan capung merah dan menikmati suara kicauan tonggeret. Ai yang mengerling kearahnya, hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Kau kelihatannya capek. Tak seharusnya kau mengantarkanku…" gumam Ai.

Shinichi yang sedang menyetir, menoleh kearahnya. "Aku tidak capek," gumamnya pendek. Ai hanya mendengus pelan dan menolehkan pandangan matanya keluar.

"Ya… mungkin ini rekor. Aku telah berada dua hari di Tokyo bersamamu dan sama sekali tidak ada mayat yang berjatuhan di sekeliling kita…" kata Ai yang sepertinya lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Shinichi mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Mungkin kau penyebabnya, Haibara…" dia terkekeh.

"Menurutmu? Ini rekor bagus atau tidak?" tanya Ai sambil menoleh. Pandangan matanya dan Shinichi bertemu. Mereka sama-sama mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebentar? Lagipula Toshiro tak akan pulang sebelum jam delapan. Dia akan bersama mertuaku seharian..."

"Kita berhenti di supermarket saja, disana kita beli bahan makanan karena aku akan memasak. Lagipula kau dan Toshiro-kun pasti setiap hari makan di luar. K-karena aku telah tinggal di rumahmu secara gratis, biarkan aku yang mengambil alih dapurmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Ai.

Shinichi menelan ludah, dia tak ingin kedengaran terlalu antusias. Tapi dia rindu masakan rumahan biasa. Selama ini dia dan putranya hanya beli makanan di mini market terdekat dan kadang-kadang Shinichi berhasil memasak nasi kare tanpa gosong, sisanya mereka makan di Poirot Café tiap hari.

"Ya… jika kau memaksa…" Shinichi berusaha untuk tidak nyengir, "…aku juga tidak akan melarangmu."

Ai memutar bola matanya. Dia tau kalau Shinichi senang karena bisa makan masakan rumahan lagi, dia teringat pada tumpukan mie cup di salah satu laci dan bekas sisa bento di tempat pembuangan sampah di dapur.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di depan salah satu mini market terdekat, Shinichi melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menoleh ke Ai. "Yuk!" panggilnya.

Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, malang tak bisa ditolak, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan seorang wanita di dalam mini market itu. Yang sepertinya menjeritkan sesuatu tentang mayat, pisau dan darah. Ai dan Shinichi saling bertukar pandang.

"Rekornya telah terpecahkan…" kata Ai sambil mendesah. Shinichi yang melihat reaksi Ai, tak mampu menahan tawanya. Pria itu tertawa kecil, lalu gelaknya bertambah besar. Akhirnya Ai juga ikut tersenyum simpul. Shinichi yang telah lama tidak pernah tertawa selepas itu, merasa ringan. Dia mengerling ke Ai dan berkata, "Seperti masa lalu bukan? Aku berani bertaruh kalau hidupmu di Amerika pasti tak pernah seramai di Tokyo."

Ai hanya memutar bola matanya sarkastik. "Oh, benar sekali. Aku tak pernah melewatkan sedetil apapun kasus pembunuhan berantai yang kau pecahkan beberapa bulan lalu."

Ujung bibir Shinichi tertarik, "Wahwahwah, tak kusangka kau tertarik pada kasus-kasusku. Aku merasa tersanjung."

"Hey, kau tak tau arti sarkasme?" alis mata Ai terangkat.

"Sarkasme? Tentu saja aku tau."

"Ugh, daripada berdebat—bagaimana kalau kau masuk dan menyelidiki kasus apapun yang berada di dalam supermarket itu?" perintah Ai dan tambahnya lagi, "dan lakukan dengan cepat, sebab aku lapar."

Shinichi tertawa pendek. "Tentu saja_… evil-eyed yawny princess. I'll do my best."_

"Oi!" seru Ai kesal karena Shincihi masih mengingat _nickname_-nya tapi pria itu telah beranjak dari mobil dengan cepat untuk menghindari Ai dan setengah berlari menuju supermarket. Gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu hanya mendesah. Didengarnya Shinichi memanggilnya untuk mengikutinya lalu Ai turun dari mobil dan menguncinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ai. Matanya berputar mengamati keadaan supermarket itu. Ada ceceran darah di lantai dan pisau yang terletak tak jauh dari kakinya. Ada mayat yang terbujur di salah satu sudut rak makanan. Beberapa orang sedang berdiri di sudut dengan ketakutan, dan menatap heran melihat kedatangan mereka.

Shinichi mengedipkan matanya, "Seperti masa lalu, Haibara…"

Ai hanya memutar bola matanya. Pria itu tak pernah berubah, dimanapun ada kasus—nalurinya tetap tajam dan selalu bersemangat untuk memecahkan setiap misteri dan teka-teki yang ada.

Diperhatikannya Shinichi mulai menelepon polisi, membentuk barisan supaya tidak ada yang menyentuh barang bukti dan mulai melacak kasus apapun itu yang terjadi sekarang.

.

.

.

"Otou-sannn!" tanya Toshiro begitu melihat ayahnya dan Ai memasuki ruang keluarga. Shinichi kemudian memeluk putranya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dimana Obaa-chan?" Shinichi melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya putranya sedang menonton kartun di tv. Suara seseorang mengagetkannya. Eri Kisaki keluar dari dapur dengan mengenakan celemek. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melirik Ai dan berlalu untuk menegur menantunya. "Toshiro telah makan malam barusan."

"Kisaki-san," panggil Ai sambil tersenyum sopan. Eri menoleh padanya, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Kau gadis yang diadopsi Professor Agasa dan pergi ke Amerika bersamanya."

"Benar…"

"Kau…" tatap Eri dengan curiga.

Shinichi menyela cepat, "Aku yang mengundang Haibara untuk tinggal disini selama beberapa hari saja…"

Wanita pengacara itu tak menjawab, tapi hanya tersenyum sopan. Dia kemudian melepaskan celemeknya dan mengambil tas tangannya di atas sofa. "Aku harus pergi dulu, Shinichi. Ada pertemuan yang harus kuhadiri setengah jam lagi." Dia berputar untuk mencium pipi Toshiro dan menepuk pipi anak itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Toshiro. Ingat janji obaa-chan tadi," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Setelah mengantarkan mertuanya ke pintu dan menunggu suara mobil Bentley Eri terdengar mendesum jauh, Shinichi berbalik untuk bertanya pada anaknya. "Apa janji obaa-chan denganmu, Toshiro?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa, "Ra-ha-si-a." dia kemudian menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya, "Otou-san! Kau telah berjanji akan membawaku besok ke kebun binatang, bukan?"

"Besok? Otou-san ada sedikit…" Raut wajah Shinichi berubah, sedikit berkerut.

Wajah anak lima tahun itu mengeruh, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Otou-san tidak boleh berubah pikiran begitu saja! Otou-san telah berjanji padaku dari awal musim panas." serunya lantang.

"Toshiro, kau tak boleh berkata begitu…" bujuk Shinichi. Tapi anak itu malah memalingkan mukanya dan tak mau memandang wajah ayahnya. Shinichi mendesah, lalu berkata dengan riang, "Bagaimana kalau kepergian ke kebun binatang ditunda dulu? Karena otou-san harus pergi ke markas besar kepolisian besok pagi. Ada kasus yang terjadi tadi… Tapi setelahnya Otou-san akan membawamu ke taman untuk menangkap tonggeret. Oh ya, ada capung juga. Banyak capung merah di taman. Kita bisa menangkap telur kodok untuk penelitian musim panasmu nanti."

"Benarkah?" Toshiro berseru senang, matanya berkilauan. "Tonggeret? Capung? Telur kodok? Apa kita bisa memungut biji kastanye lagi seperti tahun lalu sewaktu bersama okaa-san?"

"…tentu saja!" Shinichi menarik ujung bibirnya, mencoba tersenyum. Ai yang sedang berdiri sambil mengelap piring, tertegun sejenak. Dia menyeka kedua tangannya yang basah pada kain serbet lalu berpaling dan melipat kedua tangannya memperhatikan Shinichi dan Toshiro.

Toshiro melonjak-lonjak kesenangan dan berputar menirukan Super Sentai Ranger dengan suara keras. Shinichi tersenyum lega melihat aksi anaknya. Diacaknya rambut Toshiro. Dipandangnya anak itu pergi ke kamarnya, mungkin mencari buku berwarna untuk menggambar.

Ai mendekati Shinichi dan menggumam, "Wah… aku hampir tidak bisa mengenali Shinichi Kudo. Dia sangat berubah dari terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya."

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya, "Apa maksudmu? Ini pujian bukan?"

Senyuman khas Ai muncul, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja ini pujian." Shinichi menepuk dadanya arogan yang dibalas dengan lemparan serbet dari Ai.

.

.

.

"Hey…pelan… kau jangan bergerak dulu. Hati-hati…"

"EH, bagaimana aku bisa bergerak kalau kau menggoyangkan badanmu…"

"Tentu saja, aku akan memegang kakimu. Tenang aja… Haibara."

"Awas jika kau melepaskan peganganmu, dan jangan menyentuh bagian-bagian lain yang tak boleh disentuh."

"Hey, aku tak mungkin bisa memegangmu jika tidak menyentuh…pahamu!"

"Oke, hanya paha."

"Jadi ceritanya kau mau naik apa tidak?" gerutu Shinichi.

Ai yang tak kalah kesalnya, "Ini kesalahan siapa dulu?"

Mereka saling melotot.

Mari kita tinggalkan percakapan absurd itu dan mundur ke beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Toshiro Kudo mengenakan t-shirt musim panasnya dan celana pendek katun berwarna coklat. Di tangannya ada tongkat bertangkai panjang lengkap dengan jeratnya. Dia memanggul tas kecil yang berisi botol plastik kosong yang rencananya akan diisi telur kodok jika ada. Di sebelahnya Shinichi berjalan beriringan dengan Ai. Mereka juga mengenakan pakaian musim panasnya yang tipis. Ai yang memang tak pernah tahan cuaca panas, hanya berusaha mengipas wajahnya dengan kipas plastik berwarna hijau milik Shinichi. Dia mengenakan t-shirt bergambarkan London Tower Clock—hadiah dari hakase dan celana pendek jeans yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berhenti. Telinga Shinichi yang tajam mendengar suara dengungan tonggeret. Sepertinya ada beberapa jenis di taman yang luas itu, matanya mencari-cari ke atas.

"Toshiro!" panggilnya dan putranya segera berlari-lari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati. Sebelumnya, dia sedang memperhatikan capung merah yang bertebangan di bawah terik matahari.

"Lihat…" tunjuk Shinichi. "Tonggeret yang sangat besar." Serangga itu sedang menempel di kulit pohon akasia yang tinggi. Dengungannya nyaring dan seakan mengundang_, tangkaplah jika kau bisa._

Wajah Toshiro berbinar, "Hati-hati otou-san!" dia segera menyerahkan tongkat penjerat itu ke tangan Shinichi, "Tangkapkan dia untukku, Otou-san!"

"Baiklah! Lihat saja kehebatan otou-san…" Shinichi memegang tongkat itu dan beraksi seperti hendak maju ke medan perang. Ai yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya.

Satu, dua,dan tiga kali tangkapan Shinichi gagal. Tonggeret itu malah berpindah-pindah ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. "Hey!" seru Shinichi kesal.

"Wah… otou-san yang sangat hebat," ejek Ai. Shinichi mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku sudah terlatih dalam menangkap tonggeret. Kau saja yang tak pernah melihat kehebatanku."

Ai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai bersenandung. Lagu yang amat familiar. Shinichi menatap gadis itu dengan alis berkerut… dia pernah mendengar lagu ini. Dulu sekali.

"Otou-san! Lihat! Dia terbang ke sana!" seru Toshiro antusias. Shinichi segera bergerak ke pohon yang dihinggapi tonggeret pintar itu dan menggunakan segala taktik yang bisa dia pikirkan untuk menangkapnya.

"YEAHHHH!" Shinichi berteriak gembira. Tonggeret itu berhasil masuk ke jaring perangkap dengan sukses. Toshiro melonjak-lonjak senang di sampingnya.

"Tonggeret pertama tahun ini…" Toshiro tertawa. "Tangkapkan lagi untukku, otou-san!" matanya berbinar melihat tonggeret-tonggeret lain yang berdengung riang dan dia mengangsurkan botol plastik besar yang ditutupnya telah diberi lobang-lobang kecil. Sepertinya semakin siang, serangga itu semakin banyak bermunculan. Shinichi hanya bisa menghapus keringatnya dan berkata, "Oh… baiklah!"

Ai hanya tertawa kecil dan dia segera mencari tempat duduk yang biasanya banyak terdapat di taman itu. Suasana saat itu lengang dan hanya ada sedikit orang berkeliaran. Sepertinya mereka juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama, menangkap tonggeret atau memungut biji kastanye.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shinichi tak kelihatan. Tapi Toshiro masih berkeliaran di sekitar Ai. Anak itu sepertinya tertarik pada capung merah yang berterbangan.

Ai memperhatikannya sambil menopang dagu. Selama beberapa kali dia menguap. Dia hendak mencari-cari botol minuman yang telah disiapkannya di tas selempangnya ketika dia menyadari kalau Toshiro tidak berada di sekitarnya lagi.

"Toshiro-kun?" panggilnya.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Ai bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya. "Toshiro-kun? Kau dimana?" serunya. Matanya awas menjelajahi taman itu. Tak tampak bayangan seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun. Dia mulai berjalan cepat, menyusuri jalan setapak, menyibak semak, ataupun di balik pohon rimbun.

Ketika terdengar suara gemerisik langkah kaki, Ai yang selalu waspada—berkat masa lalunya di Black Organization, segera mencari sumber suara.

"Siapa itu?" panggilnya tajam. Suara gemerisik itu terhenti. Hanya terdengar suara tonggeret dari kejauhan.

"Toshiro?" tanya Ai ragu. Tiba-tiba muncul sekelabat bayangan hitam menyerbu Ai, gadis itu memekik. Sesuatu itu… berbulu. Kucing? Bukan. Anak kucing yang masih sangat kecil. Berbulu hitam.

"Tangkap dia!" jerit Toshiro entah dari mana. Walau terlihat rapuh tapi refleks Ai sangatlah mengagumkan, dia berhasil memeluk kucing itu dengan erat-erat ke dadanya. Dibiarkan kucing itu meronta-ronta. "Toshiro, kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian tanpa orang lain yang kau kenal di taman ini. Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat nantinya?" tanya Ai dengan tajam. Anak kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah besar!" bantahnya. "Aku tak mungkin bisa tersesat."

Ai memutar bola matanya, ini seperti menghadapi Conan Edogawa dulu. Kesamaan watak mereka dalam hal kekeraskepalaan luar biasa.

"Kau masih dibawah umur, Toshiro. Ya… jika kau tersesat, kau tak akan bisa mencari jalan pulang sendirian."

"Aku punya otou-san…. Dia yang akan mencariku! Jadi aku tak mungkin tersesat nantinya," seru Toshiro bandel.

Ai yang sudah lama tak menghadapi anak kecil semenjak pertemuannya dengan Shounen Metantei-dan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dicarinya ponsel di sakunya dan diteleponnya Shinichi. Detektif itu ternyata berada lumayan jauh dari tempat Ai berdiri. Setelah saling mencocokan tempat, Ai segera menutup pembicaraan dan menggandeng tangan Toshiro sementara tangannya yang lain masih menggendong anak kucing itu.

"Otou-san tidak pernah memperbolehkanku memelihara binatang…" kata Toshiro tiba-tiba. Ai mengangkat alisnya, "Apa ada alasan tertentu?"

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia telihat sedih dan matanya menatap anak kucing itu dengan penuh harap.

"Bagaimana nanti kutanya pada ayahmu tentang kucing ini?" tanya Ai.

Anak kecil itu melonjak girang, "Benarkah? Haibara-san?"

"Serahkan saja padaku, Toshiro-kun!" Ai mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Otou-san selalu bilang kalau memelihara binatang—butuh tanggung jawab yang besar…" Toshiro menengadah, menatap Ai penuh harap, "… menurut Haibara-neechan, apakah aku bisa…" suaranya mengecil.

"Tentu saja kau bisa…" sahut Ai dengan nada menenangkan, senyumnya mengembang ketika teringat masa lalu, saat memberi semangat pada Shounen Metantei-dan. Sejarah berulang, huh?

Shinichi tiba di depan Ai dan Toshiro dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia kemudian menyerahkan botol plastik transparan pada putranya, "Lihat! Otou-san berhasil menangkap kumbang badak!"

"WAHHH!" mata Toshiro berkilauan. Dia menggenggam botol itu dan memperhatikan bagaimana kumbang itu bergerak lambat di dalamnya. "Jadi tonggeret yang ditangkap tadi?" tanyanya heran.

Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya, "Maaf, Toshiro… kau tau kalau tonggeret dan kumbang tidak boleh ditaruh di botol yang sama. Mereka akan saling menyerang."

Walau begitu, Toshiro tak tampak kecewa, dia hanya sibuk menggoyangkan botol dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Shinichi menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya ketika menyadari kalau Ai sedang menggendong seekor anak kucing.

"Anak kucing siapa, Haibara?" tanyanya heran.

"Toshiro-kun yang menemukannya…" jawab Ai sambil mengelus bulu kucing itu. Terasa hangat dan empuk.

"Sepertinya dia lapar…" gumam Shinichi. Toshiro yang mendengar kata-kata ayahnya segera memalingkan wajahnya pada Ai. Ai mengerti, "Kudo-kun… bagaimana kalau anak kucing ini dipelihara saja?"

Alis Shinichi berkerut. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau… atau Toshiro-kun bisa memeliharanya. Sepertinya anak kucing ini telah ditinggalkan oleh induknya. Kau tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di taman ini, bukan?" tanya Ai dengan penuh intimidasi. Shinichi tertawa, "Hey, siapa bilang yang ingin meninggalkannya sendirian di sini? Tapi… kami tidak bisa memeliharanya…"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Tidak, Haibara…" geleng Shinichi. Toshiro mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia meletakkan botol plastiknya ke dalam tas dan berteriak, "AKU BENCI OTOU-SAN!"

Anak kucing yang berada di pelukan Ai menggeliat terkejut dan melompat ke dahan pohon terdekat. Sia-sia saja Ai dan Shinichi hendak menangkapnya karena anak kucing itu malah naik ke dahan yang lebih tinggi. Lalu malah asik-asik duduk disana, memperhatikan manusia dibawahnya dengan puas.

"Hey, Neko-chan…turunlah kemari!" panggil Shinichi. Ai dan Toshiro juga sibuk memanggil anak kucing itu, alih-alih turun, dia malah naik lagi semakin tinggi. Sekarang jarak antara mereka dan sang kucing berkisar dua meter lebih.

"Ugh…" desah Ai sambil menghapus keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya. Matanya lalu menatap detektif di sampingnya dengan penuh arti dan dibalas Shinichi dengan mengeryitkan alisnya. "Haibara… kau ingin aku yang memanjat pohon ini?"

"Siapa lagi yang bisa selain kau?" tanya Ai entah pada siapa, karena matanya sekarang beralih pada pohon yang lumayan besar itu dan anak kucing yang sepertinya sedang sibuk menjilat tangannya di atas dahan, menikmati atensi dari manusia dibawahnya.

Shinichi menggerutu, "Aku tidak jago memanjat, jika kau lupa!"

Ai mengangkat alisnya, "Jadi sampai sekarang…kau masih belum bisa memanjat?" Dia terkenang masa lalu, ketika Ai menemukan anak burung yang jatuh dari sarangnya di atas pohon dan dia menginjak uhm… kepala Conan untuk mencapai tempat itu.

Shinichi memutar bola matanya, "Sepertinya kita memikirkan hal yang sama…" Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, penuh pemahaman.

Dan kita kembali pada dialog absurd tadi.

"Hey…pelan… kau jangan bergerak dulu. Hati-hati…"

"EH, bagaimana aku bisa bergerak kalau kau menggoyangkan badanmu…"

"Tentu saja, aku akan memegang kakimu. Tenang aja… Haibara."

"Awas jika kau melepaskan peganganmu, dan jangan menyentuh bagian-bagian lain yang tak boleh disentuh."

"Hey, aku tak mungkin bisa memegangmu jika tidak menyentuh…pahamu!"

"Oke, hanya paha. Tidak boleh menyentuh yang lain."

"Jadi ceritanya kau mau naik apa tidak?" gerutu Shinichi.

Ai yang tak kalah kesalnya, "Siapa lagi yang disini tak jago memanjat?"

Mereka saling melotot. Ai akhirnya naik ke pundak Shinichi—dengan rona merah di masing-masing pipi. Setelah berhasil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dahan terdekat dengan kedua kaki masih dipegang detektif itu, Ai segera menahan berat badannya dan tangannya mampu meraih anak kucing itu.

"Neko-chan… ayo mendekat ke sini…" bujuknya dengan susah payah. Dan ajaibnya, anak kucing itu menurut, dia bergerak kearah jangkauan tangan Ai—yang segera disambarnya cepat.

"Berhasil!" seru Toshiro dari bawah.

Setelah menurunkan Ai dari pundaknya—gadis itu terasa ringan, Shinichi memperhatikannya lekat-lekat… apa dia cukup makan selama di Amerika bersama Hakase?

"Aku tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu," gumam Ai sambil membelai kucing itu. Dia lalu menoleh ke Toshiro dan segera menggengam tangannya, "Ayo, kita pulang!"

"Hey… Apa maksudmu Haibara… Apa yang kupikirkan?" Shinichi segera mengikuti dari belakang. Ai berhenti dan menatapnya dari ujung matanya, "Bagaimana kalau aku bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan dengan benar? Apa kau mengizinkan Toshiro untuk memelihara kucing ini?"

Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya, "Hey, ini tidak adil…"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Ai segera beranjak sambil tetap menggandeng Toshiro.

"Haibara… baiklah. Kucing ini boleh dipelihara." Shinichi mendelik pada gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu. Ai hanya tersenyum kecil dan Toshiro melonjak gembira. Mereka segera pulang ke mansion Kudo.

Setelah makan siang dan menidurkan Toshiro, Shinichi turun ke lantai bawah dan menemukan Ai sedang memberikan susu untuk anak kucing itu. "Kau sudah memberinya nama?" tanya Shinichi sambil duduk di sofa samping Ai. Gadis itu menggeleng, "Biarkan Toshiro-kun yang mendapatkan hak untuk itu."

Shinichi tersenyum lalu dia teringat dengan peristiwa siang tadi. "Apa kau tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan tadi?" tanyanya dengan bermaksud untuk mengganggunya.

"Tentu saja… kau lupa kalau aku ini seorang _scientist._"

"Coba katakan padaku…"

"Hm…" Ai mengambil pose seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Apa kau mencoba untuk mencuri lihat warna celana dalamku?"

Wajah Shinichi memerah. "Heyyy… Haibara! Kau ini…" katanya kesal.

Ai terkekeh. "Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan Toshiro-kun memelihara kucing? Bukankah lebih gampang memelihara kucing daripada anjing atau binatang lainnya?" tanyanya sambil lalu.

Untuk sesaat Shinichi terdiam. Hal ini membuat Ai menghentikan gerakannya membelai bulu kucing itu dan menatap pria itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ai pelan.

Shinichi menghela nafas. "A-aku tak ingin Toshiro merasa kehilangan lagi," katanya.

Ai termangu. Sementara itu anak kucingnya sibuk mengeong, sepertinya rindu pada induknya. Shinichi kemudian mengangkat anak kucing itu dari pangkuan Ai dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin Toshiro merasakan kesedihan dan kepedihan karena kehilangan sesuatu yang dia sayangi…" bisiknya lagi dengan suara rendah.

"Hidup memang singkat, Kudo-kun… Kita tak bisa mencegah kehilangan dan kepergian seseorang. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menikmati hari-hari bersama orang yang kita sayangi dengan sebaik mungkin…"

Shinichi membelai anak kucing itu. "Apa itu salah, Haibara…? Aku tak ingin merasakan kepedihan itu lagi," katanya dengan suara bergetar. Ai menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kedukaan itu manusiawi," gumamnya.

"Aku tau, Haibara… tapi aku tak sanggup lagi…" Shinichi menatap Ai sekarang. Gadis itu baru menyadari kalau kilau biru di mata detektif itu telah padam, tak lagi secemerlang yang pernah dia lihat dulu.

Ai menelan ludah lalu katanya dengan sedikit terbata, "A—aku telah kehilangan begitu banyak orang yang kusayangi dulu… aku tak punya siapapun. Kau, Hakase, Shounen Metantei, Ran-san, Akai-kun, Jodie-san… yang mengajarkanku kalau hidup itu harus tetap berlanjut. Walau apapun yang terjadi. Kau masih punya Toshiro-kun…"

"Aku tau… tapi Haibara, kupikir hanya kau yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayangi... Bagaimana jika aku juga mati? Apa kau juga akan merasa kehilangan?"

"Kudo-kun…"

Ai tak pernah melihat Shinichi Kudo yang terlihat begitu depresi dan putus asa. Punggungnya melengkung, bahunya menurun. Dia seperti menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Dimana Conan Edogawa yang dulu selalu penuh dengan kebanggaan dirinya sendiri? Segala kepercayaan dirinya seperti menguap bersama kematian istrinya.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya, Shinichi memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Saat bersama orangtuanya, mertuanya ataupun Heiji—dia selalu berpura-pura teguh dan kuat. Dia menundukkan wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni. Ai menyipitkan matanya. Dia mendehem sebentar sebelum berkata dengan suaranya yang tenang, "Shinichi Kudo, penyelamat kepolisian Jepang, Sherlock Holmes abad 21… Kau yang memberitahuiku supaya tidak lari dari takdirku dulu. Alih-alih menjadi detektif kebanggaan putramu, kau malah bersikap seperti pria cengeng."

Shinichi mengangkat wajahnya, tercengang. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tak ingin percaya. Ai, dari semua orang yang dia kenal, hanya gadis ini yang berani memarahinya setelah kematian Ran. Lainnya hanya memberikan tatapan menyedihkan dan iba—yang amat dia _benci._

"Kau ingin mati? Jangan bercanda! Bahkan kupikir, kau takut akan kematian itu sendiri. Pria brengsek, sombong, arogan, egois dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Kau bertanya apa aku akan merasa kehilangan jika kau mati? Tidak, Meitantei-kun. Jangan terlalu besar kepala." Dengan kata-kata itu, Ai bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Shinichi yang memandangnya termangu.

"H-Haibara!" panggil Shinichi akhirnya, tapi gadis itu pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ai bahkan sudah setengah dalam perjalanannya menaiki tangga kedua ketika Shinichi berhasil mengejar gadis itu dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu untuk menyentaknya. Ai hendak berontak tapi Shinichi memutar bahu gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya supaya badan mereka saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Apa… kau menganggapku seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi hati-hati. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan risau—seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya.

"Benar!" sahut Ai tenang sambil melihat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Detektif itu terdiam sejenak lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Shinichi kembali menatap Ai seakan hendak berkata sesuatu tapi tak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya. Alih-alih dia malah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ai berdiri begitu saja dan melewatinya naik tangga. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya memandangi kepergian Shinichi ke lantai atas—menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

><p>AN : Thanks atas reviewsnya... guest1-thanks, Darkcrowds-romannya pasti ada, ditunggu ya, guest2-thankyou, kise-nyan-ini uda lanjut, PureAi-Ah, iya donk, lagian di canon, Ai sepertinya uda melepaskan Shinichi dan menganggapnya sebagai saudara laki-laki yang menyebalkan XD, carverwords19-quote2nya gw copas dari internet XD, iya... fandom DC sepi amat, ga kayak fandom tetangga :(, marutaro-thanks, ace-betul, karena terasa singkat, gw post yang agak panjang kali ini, vali vanisihing dragon lucifer-heiji, sonoko dan beberapa karakter lain bakal muncul. tapi kaito kid masih gw pikirkan karena dia ga ada korelasinya dengan inti cerita.

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa orang ketiga di Shinichi-Ai fic ini? Gw uda memberikan beberapa hints sebelumnya ;3

Oh ya adegan Ai menginjak kepala Conan itu ada di episode DC. Gw lupa di episode berapa soalnya ketemu di youtube.

Chapter kali ini adalah gabungan dari dua chapter sekaligus karena gw merasa terlalu pendek dan tidak relevan dengan inti cerita jadi chatper ke 5 digabungkan menjadi chapter ke 4.

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
